


Ramo spezzato

by kanako91



Series: La Tenebra sorge a Est [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fourth Age, Gen, Post-War of the Ring, Questi Maiar hanno tutti problemi a lavarsi che ci vuoi fa'
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: A Rhosgobel, Radagast appassisce.





	

Tutto cambia con il terremoto.

Gli animali si rifugiano nelle loro tane e Radagast corre nella sua Rhosgobel, solo l’istinto a guidarlo, veloce, veloce, al sicuro!

La terra trema di nuovo, pochi giorni dopo, e tutto cambia ancora.

Notte dopo notte, un’alta donna dall’abito verde gli sorride e gli accarezza una guancia, riempiendogli le narici del profumo dei frutti e del grano maturo. Non gli parla mai, ma la accompagnano i canti del raccolto e il battere del martello sull’incudine.

Giorno dopo giorno, la cappa di malattia e oscurità che soffocava la foresta si leva, la luce ne prende il posto. È il sorgere del sole, che bacia prima le foglie più alte e pian piano discende lungo i rami più giovani fino a quelli più vecchi, fin nel profondo della terra.

E Radagast stesso ne viene baciato.

Il sonno arriva più rapido, la donna verde passa più tempo con lui, mentre l’energia che animava il suo corpo si ritrae, lo lascia stanco e debole, accasciato su una sedia, le braccia abbandonate sui braccioli.

Una notte, la donna verde gli parla dei fiori che mutano in frutti.

Un’altra, la donna verde si arrampica con lui su un albero, per mostrargli le uova nascoste in un nido protetto, lontano dagli sguardi dei predatori.

Ogni notte è una scoperta, un brandello di conoscenza che si aggiunge agli altri.

Di giorno, la foresta mormora di canti di vita e guarigione, mentre i rami si tendono verso il sole, le foglie li coprono di un verde scintillante e catturano ogni raggio di luce dorata.

Nessuna malattia li tormenta più, nessuna cancrena li obbliga a ritirare la loro linfa in luoghi profondi e protetti.

Gli animali si moltiplicano e ripopolano il terreno tra le radici e i rami. Nemmeno loro hanno più bisogno di lui, gli alberi sono di nuovo forti e offrono loro tutto ciò di cui hanno bisogno.

Nessuno cerca più Radagast il Bruno e lui non lascia più la sua Rhosgobel.

Il terremoto è ancora un ricordo recente, quando il Re degli Elfi lo cerca. Vuole sapere se terrà per sé il suo segreto?

Qual era già, il suo segreto?

Radagast lo sta ad ascoltare, quella voce melodiosa che intona il suo nome come una nenia, bussa alla porta e gli chiede come sta.

Difficile rispondergli.

L’odore della terra gli penetra il naso, umido e fresco. Tra le dita dei piedi i lombrichi smuovono il terriccio, mentre le formiche trascinano con sé prede troppo grosse, tutte insieme, piccole e laboriose, libere di andare dove vogliono, senza che le ragnatele soffochino i loro formicai.

Il Re degli Elfi se ne va senza risposta e la foresta si stringe intorno a lui in un abbraccio.

Quando Radagast chiude gli occhi, esce dalle grandi volte di alberi millenari insieme a genti dagli abiti ocra e verdi come quelli della grande donna che lo visita. Corre nei frutteti e offre gemme tenere ai cerbiatti curiosi, ride e balla tra genti diverse, alcune adorne di gioielli, e altre vestite di fiori o pelli animali.

Il suo corpo non ricorda più come si balla, mentre nei sogni un nome risuona.

_Aiwendil. Aiwendil. Aiwendil._

Cosa vuol dire? Lo sa, ma non riesce a ricordarlo.

E il vecchio nome inizia a perdere significato, ora che nessuno lo sussurra o lo cinguetta.

Chi è ormai? Radagast o Aiwendil?

Difficile dirlo.

Per lungo tempo, nessuno lo chiama con quel nome o con l’altro.

Le presenze nella foresta cambiano, diventano più ingombranti, meno caute. Le creature che l’hanno abitata sin dalla notte stellata, invece, si ritraggono a Nord e partono verso il tramonto.

Radagast siede nella sua Rhosgobel e colpi rintoccano sulla corteccia, gli alberi vecchi e malati lasciano il posto a quelli giovani e sani, trovano una nuova vita in opere mortali.

Una voce canta agli alberi feriti dal fuoco, canta melodie che non li cureranno, ma rendono la loro guarigione più lieve, il dolore più sopportabile.

Nella fretta di salire verso il sole, un ramo sbatte contro una finestra della sua Rhosgobel. Batte una volta contro gli scuri e niente più.

Il Re degli Elfi, unico custode del suo nome, torna e non è solo. Non osa bussare a Rhosgobel, questa volta. Ma, attraverso la terra, Radagast  _vede_  che con lui ci sono una donna come una quercia, grande e gentile, e un uomo che ha in sé la lontra e la volpe.

Il nuovo e il vecchio, l’antico e il giovane.

Il Re degli Elfi gli dice qualcosa e dice ai suoi due compagni qualcos’altro, ma Radagast comprende solo le lingue degli alberi e degli animali. I suoni spezzati che si levano dalle labbra del Re degli Elfi gli sono alieni.

La donna verde, invece, sa farsi capire.

 _Questo albero è forte e resistente_ , gli dice, una mano sul tronco nodoso e storto e l’altra tra le foglie allungate verde scuro e i frutti ovali e neri.  _Può sopravvivere a lunghi periodi di siccità, gli basta ritirarsi in se stesso, assorbire acqua dalle estremità e liberarsi delle parti di sé che la disperdono. Se incendiato, dopo una breve convalescenza, riprende a crescere intorno alla parte ferita._

_Niente può distruggerlo, perché ogni malanno è una cicatrice che lo aiuta a crescere in nuove e diverse direzioni._

Radagast potrebbe ascoltare quella voce per sempre.

Così dorme il più possibile, mentre sempre più rami si scontrano con gli scuri, si ostinano a voler passare attraverso Rhosgobel, come se la casa non fosse lì. Dorme più di quanto vegli, per restare sempre con  _lei_ , per tornare a ballare e ridere e cantare, tra gli animali del bosco e quelli dei campi, sotto gli alberi carichi di frutti e le foglie verdi di nuova vita.

_Vieni da me, Aiwendil._

Oh, lui ci andrebbe.

Come potrebbe resisterle?

Non c’è più niente per Radagast nella foresta.

Solo alberi che voglio occupare quello spazio che lui e la sua Rhosgobel rubano loro. Battono contro gli scuri e contro le pareti, cercano di entrare dal tetto, e il rumore delle fronde sembra parlargli.

_Torna tra gli alberi, Aiwendil._

_Torna._

Un giorno, Radagast apre gli occhi su una luce dorata. Le braccia ricordano come sollevarsi e gli nascondono il viso.

«Perdona l’intrusione, amico mio» disse una voce maschile come miele.

 _Aiwendil_ , echeggia nella sua mente, ma non è la donna verde. Una donna, in abiti ocra e arancio e dai lunghi capelli del colore della corteccia, riemerge dai suoi ricordi e si tormenta le mani.

_Ho continuato a chiamarti, per anni, e tu non mi hai mai risposto. Ho quasi creduto–_

Radagast abbassa le braccia e stringe gli occhi per vedere chi è entrato nella sua Rhosgobel. La donna ocra non è lì. A pochi passi dai suoi piedi coperti di terra e funghi, c’è un Figlio delle Stelle, i raggi del sole catturati nei capelli e la luce di lande lontane a illuminargli il viso.

Nella mano destra, un piccolo vaso con un ramo spezzato che spunta dal terriccio.

«Mi riconosci?»

Il Figlio delle Stelle muove un passo verso di lui, si ferma e scorre con lo sguardo la sua forma sulla sedia.

Radagast percepisce solo ora il legno su cui è abbandonato, la stoffa grezza e consumata che lo copre. Apre la bocca per parlare, ma il lamento che ne esce non suona nella stessa lingua che usa il Figlio delle Stelle mentre si rivolge al ramo spezzato.

«Non è più in grado di rispondere, ecco perché non lo faceva».

_Lascia che ci provi io._

La voce della donna lo avvolge. È terra appena smossa in cui affondare radici, luce del sole verso cui tendere i rami, vento in cui far danzare le foglie.

_Torna tra gli alberi con me, Aiwendil._

Non c’è più legno sotto di lui. La stoffa del vestito è un vago ricordo.

Rhosgobel…

_Torna dalla nostra signora, mio ramo spezzato._

E Aiwendil va.

**Author's Note:**

> *si trascina avanti sui gomiti* Sono. Vivaaaaaah–
> 
> *si accascia* Più o meno.
> 
> Avevo questa cosetta in giro da un po’, tra le altre cosette, ed era l’unica che avesse senso far leggere nel mezzo del postaggio di Caccia Grossa.
> 
> Idea un po’ strana su cui continuavo a rimuginare, complici le mie due long, che, in un modo o nell’altro, hanno a che vedere con questo racconto. Chi segue [_Caccia Grossa nell’Est_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6291013) potrebbe aver riconosciuto vagamente cosa sta succedendo a Radagast e anche una comparsa da [_Sulla soglia della notte_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4497984), mentre chi ha letto [_Il portale_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4497816) potrebbe anche ricordare meglio di Radagast il segreto del nostro caro Re degli Elfi.
> 
> E poi c’è la comparsata sbrillucc finale che spero sia riconoscibile, muahahah!
> 
> Per il resto, mi sono divertita tra comparse e riferimenti. Alcuni personaggi che appaiono non sono indovinabili perché si tratta di OC di cui non ho ancora postato la storia o di personaggi che hanno avuto un’evoluzione che ancora devo mostrare, eheh.
> 
> La storia si svolge nell’arco di un secolo circa, e in particolare la parte finale in contemporanea alle avventure di Nieliíqui ed Eönwë nell’Est!
> 
> Concludo queste note confuse e torno nella mia tana, che è meglio, va’.
> 
> Alla prossima!
> 
> Kan


End file.
